The Game
by Fen2011
Summary: When a game is played there is strategy, goal and an endgame. There is a player, or sometimes players. But game, whilst passionate and all-consuming at times, is just game…. Or is it?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Another story! I don't own Without a Trace etc, if I did it would still be on air. I don't profit from this, I merely do it to make my public transport adventure/torture/ride to work (delete as appropriate) more bearable.

A/N 2: I am working on Deception. I will finish it, hopefully soon (i.e. in a few months).

**The Game**

**Chapter 1**

Danny paced up and down. What the hell was taking them so long? Why the hell did they need to run more tests?! He knew he was exhausted; he didn't need a doctor, or a million different tests to tell him that. He had fallen asleep on a beach that was all. After the last few months, who could blame him? As usual it seemed like every single person of New York had decided to go missing, he had forgotten the last full weekend he had off. Then Viv's heart condition had happened, and the team had been reduced to four. The same number of people continued to go missing, but there were less people investigating. Then Rafi, he sat down and rubbed his face with his hands, vaguely noting how callus they felt. Despite everything he had managed to get Rafi six months in a prison upstate. The place was renown for its treatment program. He just hoped Rafi didn't feel too pressured and succumb to his addiction when he left. He had been visiting Silva, Rafi's wife, most nights he just checked on them. He sometimes babysat when Silva couldn't get someone for her night shifts. He shuddered on occasions he couldn't remember driving there, nor the drive back to work after reviewing Rafi's case for most of the night.

He closed his eyes. He wanted to curl into a ball, or maybe scream and smash the room up, but he knew they were watching. Then Martin has been shot, at first he thought he would die. There were moments when he has been kneeing on that wet tarmac, trying to stop Martin's life from leaving him, that he has thought Martin has died. He had thrown himself into finding Dornvald, knowing he would crack if he didn't keep busy. After the case he was just too tired to visit him, well that's what he told himself anyway. But those hours turned into days, and the days into weeks.

Now it has been six weeks, and Martin's return to work was just around the corner. He guessed that's why he had asked for time off. Well he presumed he couldn't remember asking for it, what else would explain why he has woken up on a beach in Hawaii?

He heard the door opening and looked up. He prepared himself for another argument with the doctor. He frowned, "Jack?" Jack looked different from when he had seen him on Friday, slightly more grey hairs, but less haggard and slightly trimmer, but there was something in his eyes he couldn't quite read.

"Danny"

Danny frowned again. Jack's tone mirrored his body language; hesitated, unsure, almost as if he was afraid. "Jack, can you tell these doctors I'm fine, I just fell asleep that's all!"

Sure," Jack replied in the same lost tone.

"Please!" Danny pleaded, watching Jack slowly step forward and touch his shoulders as though he was checking he was real. "They've had me here for hours and run god knows how many tests. I'm just tired that's all, and after the last few months can you blame me!"

"Danny sit down."

"Jack?" Jack's tone had a little more strengthen this time, but it still held the uncertainly. "Jack, what's going on? Why are they running all of these tests? Oh god, please don't say I've been drinking!"

"No, they ran a full tox screen when you came in, you're clean."

"Then what?" Danny exclaimed, becoming more and more agitated. He felt Jack's hand is shoulder, it felt strangely comforting, as though he has somehow being missing human contact.

"What's the date?"

"The date? September 12th 2009," Danny replied. He watched Jack look away for moment. "Okay, I'm a couple of days out, but, well you know."

"Danny, it's November 14th 2014, you've been missing for over 5 years."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"What?!" Danny exclaimed, "5 years, seriously Jack stop screwing around with me. I know I may have pissed you off recently, but this is a pretty shitty joke."

"Danny, I'm not joking."

"You're talking crap Jack. I walked out of the office on Friday after the Anderson case, so it can't suddenly be five years later!"

"Danny," Jack said calmly, handing him the newspaper he picked up at the airport.

Danny swallowed several times, there was some in Jack's tone of voice that made him stop. He stared down at the newspaper, at the events which were completely foreign to him. He felt his legs give from under him, and a strong set of hands guide him to the bed. He let his head fall into his hands. "How? Why?" he whispered in a shocked and desponded voice.

"I don't know," Jack said carefully, as he sat down next to the man whose world had just come crashing down around him. "You just disappeared."

_**5 years ago**_

_Jack paced up and down, it may have been Martin's first day back since the shooting, so technically they were back to a full team, but with two of them still on desk duty, he really didn't need this. Danny was so reliable, but with his behaviour in recent weeks, he couldn't be so sure. They had a new case and he was, Jack looked at his watch, nearly two hours late._

"_Have any of you seen or heard from Danny yet?" Jack asked as he crossed into the bullpen. He watched his team shake their heads._

"_Do you want me to check his apartment?" Martin asked._

"_No, it's okay. I'll-"_

"_Jack, I think I can cope with driving to Danny's apartment, it's not as if I can do a lot here."_

_Jack thought for a moment. "Fine then, but when you find him, tell him we need a serious talk."_

_Martin nodded and left as quickly as he could. He frowned; it was Jack's attitude that confused him. Danny was more than reliable, half the time he was the first person on the crime screen, but Jack, well he didn't understand. What had happened in those six weeks he was on sick leave? Jack had always been weird mix between a father, friend and boss towards Danny, and now, now it was as though he held Danny at arm's length for some reason. There was no way Danny would be two hours late without good reason. He certainly would have phoned if he could. Something had to be wrong, something was very wrong. It was the overriding thought that plagued him on his drive over to Danny's apartment._

_He slowly walked towards the apartment, every step felt like a stab to his gut. "Danny? Danny, man its Martin," he said knocking on the door. He waited, he hoped Danny wasn't with some woman, but if it wasn't that, what would it be? "Come on Danny, Jack's going to kill us." He waited for few moments, before trying the key. Danny had given it to him a few months ago, when he had to go undercover._

"_Danny?" he called out again, walking into the apartment. After quickly establishing it was empty, he checked the cupboard. Danny's gun and badge were there, as were his wallet, car and apartment keys were also there. He dialled Danny's cell phone, hoping to hear his friend's voice, at the very least leave a message. He frowned when he heard a phone ringing. Wandering over he found the offending item on the kitchen table, the display glowing 'Martin'._

_His next call was to Jack, he didn't bother with any greetings. "I think something has happened to Danny. All of his things are here; gun, badge, apartment and car keys, cell phone and wallet." He waited as he heard the other man sigh._

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes, I'm fucking sure," Martin exclaimed. "Look I'm not doing a lot in the office, let me do usual checks."_

**Present day**

"We ran all the usual checks, but nothing popped up. Obviously, we were too involved, so your case was handed over to Rick's team." Jack stopped and rubbed his face for a moment. "It became a very high profile case; a FBI agent goes missing without a trace. So, it was handed to a specialist joint task force in DC. But they didn't turn anything up either; it was as though you had disappeared into thin air."

"But the last thing I remember is leaving the office after the Anderson case. I think I remember going home, but I can't remember anything else. How the fuck did I lose 5 years."

"I don't know"

"Why did they phone you? Why not the lead agent?"

"Your case was cold from the start, but we," he stopped for a moment. "We, the team, never gave up hope, it was hard but I knew you were alive. I just didn't know where. The FBI investigated your case for over a year and then-"

"It was filed as cold case," Danny finished.

Jack nodded. "I badgered Agent Partington at least twice a week, although it was probably more like every day. Once it was declared a cold case, I ensured I was named as the first point of contact."

_**A few hours ago**_

_He found a small smile as he watched the winter sun slowly rise over the Chicago skyline. A lot had changed since he had left the FBI; his office plusher, the pay was certainly better, the hours shorter, he was closer to his daughters and he had finally married the woman he'd been wanting to for years. _

_The sharp tone of his phone brought him out of his thoughts. "Is this Agent Malone?"_

_Jack frowned he hadn't been called 'Agent Malone' for nearly three years. "Yes, although I haven't been a FBI agent for three years now."_

"_Mr. Malone, my name is Dr. Piper at the Mount Simi hospital in Kauai, Hawaii. Your name came up as a contact in reference to a Danny Taylor."_

_How he managed to speak or hold the phone Jack would never know. For five years he'd been waiting for this phone call, waiting for something, anything, just some information. "Yes, what is this about?"_

"_Mr. Taylor was found unconscious on a beach, and as I said you were named as one of the contacts. He has regained consciousness and apart from being slightly underweight, he appears to be in good physical condition."_

_Jack swallowed several times, they'd finally found him and he was alive! "I'm on my way out there; please can you keep him there."_

"_But Mr. Malone, I have no medical reason to keep Mr. Taylor here."_

"_Doctor, until this phone call, Danny had been a missing person for the last five years. I don't care what you have to do, say you need to run more tests, or you're waiting for the results. Just, please, just keep him there."_

**Present day**

"After that I booked a flight phoned Martin's secretary."

"Secretary?" Danny asked.

"Yes, Martin, rather Congressman Fitzgerald is running for re-election."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Martin nervously interlaced his fingers, the screen playing the latest movie, his eyes not watching it. Ever since Jack's phone call had dropped a bombshell on his life; he somehow felt terrified, confused and excited all at the same time

**A few hours earlier**

"_Martin, you really need to get married."_

_Martin leant back on his chair and rolled his eyes. Sometimes his father wouldn't badger him for a few weeks, but more recently, as the election drew nearer, the question, or 'demand' became more frequent. "Dad, I don't think if I married Alison and had 2 children, it would help me in the polls that much, I think the electorate are more intelligent than that."_

"_Martin, your current situation might be fine for the 5__th__ district, but as you know Senator Dobson is retiring in a couple of years, and if you want a serious shot at the Senate, you need to change your image. What's holding you back?!" Director Fitzgerald exclaimed._

_Martin looked out the window and clenched his jaw._

"_You've got to move on, Taylor is dead. The FBI are filing the necessary paperwork to have him legally declared dead."_

_Martin shot his father a glare. "Then I will contest it. Danny's alive; I know it and I want him to be the best man at my wedding."_

"_Martin, Danny wouldn't want you to live like this."_

"_You don't know what Danny would want. He's alive, I know he's alive."_

"_Well seeing you won't listen to reason, please don't be late tonight. All the key members of the party will be there. If you-" A knock at the door stopped him._

"_Excuse me, Director, Congressman," Shelly, Martin's secretary, said as she nodded at each man._

"_What is it Shelly?" Director Fitzgerald asked in slightly icy tones._

"_Congressman, I've had several urgent phone calls from a," she stopped and looked down at her notepad. "A 'Jack Malone', he says it's urgent and to phone him. Something about a 'Danny Taylor'."_

_In a couple of strides Martin was next to her, taking the notepad, scanning for a number. "Did he leave a number?"_

"_Yes," Shelly replied, circling the number. _

_Dialling the number, he waited, cursing as it rang once, twice, before it clicked and he a heard a voice. "Do you have any news? What?! When? Okay, sure I'll be there in a couple of hours." He closed his eyes, and took a breath._

"_Shelly, please can you get me the next flight out to Hawaii."_

"_Martin, what about the election, and tonight?! This can wait, it's been five years, a few weeks aren't going to hurt."_

"_Dad, it's been five years, my best friend has been missing for five years. God knows what happened to him during those five years," Martin exclaimed, collecting various things from his desk._

"_Martin, please think about this for a moment. This is your career, if you swan off to Hawaii now, mere weeks before the election, the press will have a field day."_

"_And if the press find out if I didn't, if I didn't head out to Hawaii after my best friend had finally been found after five years. Then what dad?! And even if they do have a field day, so what! There are some things in life that are far more important than a career, than who you had lunch with at country club. Danny's my best friend, and there is no way in hell I'm not going out there!" Without another word, he stormed out and headed towards the airport._

**Present day**

He looked out of the plane as it started to descent. The islands looked like paradise, and with the reason he was flying there, he knew he should be excited, yet he felt sick through fear. What had happened to his friend during those five lost years? Where had he been? Why hadn't he tried to contact them? Where the rumours true? Had Danny run off a cocktail waitress to a desert island? He did, he had never believed those rumours for a second. He knew something had happened to his friend, he knew Danny would've contacted them if he had a chance.

"Martin!"

He jumped slightly and looked around. He hadn't remembered getting off the plane, or picking up his bag. "Jack," he replied walking over. "How are you?"

"I'm," Jack frowned a couple of times. "Good, I guess."

Martin nodded, knowing how Jack felt. "How's…"

"I don't know. Physically he's fine, but, I don't know, how would you be doing when you find out you've been missing for five years, yet you only think a weekend has past?"

"So, he really doesn't remember?" Martin asked, falling in line with Jack's stride.

"No, all he can remember is leaving the office on the Friday."

"Jesus," Martin exclaimed. "Oh man, Danny. What the fuck happened?"

"I have no idea, nor does Danny, or apparently a specialist, joint task force. I thought once we found him, we would know what happened, but now-" he paused. "Shit Martin, I don't know. Physically there is nothing wrong with him. There's no sign of brain damage or anything like that."

"Drugs?" Martin asked.

"The tox system came back clear."

"Physiological?"

Jack stopped and rested his hand against the rental car. "It's the only thing which makes sense. Something happened to him, something so traumatic I think his mind just shut down."

"Okay," Martin said slowly biting his lip. "But what about the last five years? He knows who he is and who you are. Why didn't he phone you?"

"I don't think he could, I think he's been held hostage somewhere. I think for the last five years he's been surviving, and once he finally managed to escape and he didn't have to fight anymore. I," he swallowed, "I think it was all too much for him, and his mind just blocked it out in order to protect itself."

"Where Jack, Danny's case wasn't exacting a low profile case. Interpol were involved, how do you hide a FBI agent for five years?"

"I don't know Martin," Jack replied, looking out to sea. "But it's a pretty big world out there, and here are numerous inhabited islands. I just don't know."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Martin paused for a moment. He didn't know why, it was his best friend for Christ's sake. But then again, his best friend had been missing for five years. His best friend, if Jack's theory was correct, had been held hostage, and had god knows what done to him for five years. What did he say? 'How are feeling?' it seemed a pretty stupid question in his opinion. 'What have you been up to?' He winced at the insensitivity of it. Jack had suggested trying to act as normally as possible around him, but in all honestly he didn't think he could.

"Are you alright Martin?"

"What?" Martin said stumbling over his words. "I-I, I don't know. I don't think I can act normally around him, as if nothing has happened. Because it has Jack, Danny's been missing for five years!"

"Martin I never said to act as thought nothing had happened. We can't skirt around the topic, like the elephant in the room that everyone is trying to ignore. I think," he paused and took a breath. "I think, I don't know. We've got to acknowledge something has happened, but we need to treat him like, well like Danny Taylor. We need to treat like we did before, before all of this shit, whatever it is, happened."

"Danny! Look who I found wandering around the airport," Jack said with a smile.

Danny looked up; Martin looked the same as he did five years ago. He swallowed hard and looked down; Martin looked nothing like he did when he had last seen him. He looked, well alive. He wasn't lying there, lifeless, covered in his own blood. "Hi," he managed to say.

"Hey"

"Right, Danny I'm going to see if I can bust you out of here. Well, if that's okay with you," Jack said breaking the unbearable tension.

"That would be great, thanks," Danny replied, adding a smile, hoping Jack would stop worrying about him. He returned his glaze to the window. "Martin, I'm, I'm so sorry man. I'm so sorry I didn't visit you at hospital. I thought, I pretended it was because I was too busy, but. Shit Martin, I'm so sorry. I just, I-"

"It's okay man, I was barely aware of anything, but thank you."

Danny nodded. "Thanks man, it really means a lot. So are we cool?"

Martin grinned. "Of course we are!"

"I don't think Jack believes me," Danny said, sinking down against the wall.

"Danny," Martin said sitting down next to his friend. "Jack believes you. What gives you the impression he doesn't?"

"I don't know, I'm probably being stupid or something."

"Or something. Danny, we all believe you, it's just…you've been missing for five years and we have no idea where you've been."

"I know okay, I fucking know. How do you think it feels to wake up a beach surrounded by medics, get taken to a hospital, have million tests run and then have Jack tell you you've lost five years of your life?! I have no idea how I got here, or why! I don't know where I've been, or what I have done! I don't know," Danny exclaimed letting his head fall into his hands. "I'm lost and I have no idea what to do."

"We'll figure it out man," Martin reassured.

"How?" Danny exclaimed. "I can't remember anything, and the FBI couldn't find me in five years. So can we possibly do? We don't have anything new!"

"Yes we do. "

"What?!"

"We know you were found on Kekaha beach. We know you made it home back in September 2009. If you were investigating this case, what would you do? Where would you start?" Martin pushed.

Danny swallowed a couple of times. "I would try and establish how the MP got there."

"How would you do that?"

"I don't know!"

"Danny, think about it," Martin said calmly. "Just take a breath and think about it."

"I would, I would," Danny started, as he started to pace the room, before returning his glaze to the window. "I would try and find any witnesses. I see if there was any CCTV footage."

"That's good. If it's okay, can we go through your medical report?"

Danny slowly nodded. "Sure, my whole life has been exposed to the FBI, so what's a little more?"

Knowing how private Danny was, he took a moment before replying. "Danny, if you don't want us to go through it, that's okay. You can tell as much, or as little as you want."

"It's okay," Danny replied, closing his eyes. "You know I don't like everyone knowing my business, and to feel so exposed, I, well I guess it had to happen." He raked his hands through his dishevelled hair. "If anyone has to go through my stuff I rather it be you guys. I-I, I trust you guys like I have never trusted anyone in my life. No one has done the stuff you have done for me." He swallowed hard and bit back the tears. "The homes I lived in would have never reported me missing; I doubt my family ever would've. But you guys, you kept looking and I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I put you through what I did, I just don't know what happened."

"Man, Jesus Danny, it's your fault. You didn't ask for this!"

"How do you know that?" Danny asked, with tears streaming down his face. "I don't know what happened. I've lost five years of my life and don't know if I want to know what happened during them."

"Danny." Martin sighed. "I-I, I cannot guarantee it'll be good news, but I know you and you are a good person. Whatever happened, I know it was against you will." He wrapped his arm around his best friend's shoulders. "Whatever we turn up, we'll be there for you. We aren't going to leave you."

"Really?" Danny said through a tear streaked face.

"We've spent the last five years looking for you; we're not going to abandon you now. We will be there for you, whatever happens. You're my best friend, and when I get married, I want you to my best man."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"So, what do we do?" Martin asked glancing at the sleeping figure on the rear seat.

"We investigate the case, like any other case."

"Oh come on Jack! Do you really expect me to believe that?!" Martin exclaimed. "This is Danny we are talking about; he's been missing for five fucking years. Do you really expect me to believe you will be able to investigate this case, like it's just another case we worked on?!"

"We have to Martin," Jack said calmly. "For Danny's sake we have to. He needs us to remain focused and calm."

"I don't think I can do that."

"Danny needs you to. You are talking about a man whose whole life has come crashing down around him. You're talking about a man who has lost five years of his life, and doesn't how or why. Martin, you need stay focused," Jack replied as he pulled onto the dirt track. "Where did you say your friend's house was again?"

"Just down this road for half a mile or so," Martin replied. He racked his hands through his hair. "I'm just having a really hard time dealing with this that's all."

"I get that, but what the fuck do you think Danny's going through!" Jack replied. "How much further?"

Martin swallowed hard a couple of times. "It's just down here. So, what are we going to do?"

"I think it's best if you stay with Danny, I'll head out to the beach. Maybe there are witnesses who saw what happened, or how Danny got there."

"We wouldn't have the same resources as we did."

"No, but we will find out what happened, and we will give him closure."

"So, what do you want me to do?" Danny asked as he started to pace the room. "Where's Jack? I knew he didn't believe me. But it's okay, he's got a life to live and-"

"Danny shut up, okay!" Martin exclaimed. He glared at his friend, trying desperately trying to inject some normality into the situation. "Jack is looking for witnesses and seeing if he can get CCTV footage."

"But he's not FBI anymore, how's he going to do that?"

"He's Jack," Martin said with a raised an eyebrow.

"I don't want him to get in trouble because of me," Danny replied, missing Martin's attempt of a joke.

"Man, I don't think there's a person in the world who would stop him. The only person who could, well she wouldn't."

It was Danny's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Who is this girl?"

"Sam"

Danny frowned. "Sam?"

"Yup, they are married, and she's 6 months pregnant."

"Fuck!" Danny exclaimed. "Is she okay?"

"She's good," Martin replied. He paused and leant back in the chair. "Seriously, Danny I get where you are coming from, but she's really good. I don't think I've ever seen her this happy. I think marriage really works for her."

Danny nodded. "That's great, it really is. I am so happy for her."

Martin watched his friend. He believed every word Danny said, but he could see how conflicted his friend was, and it wasn't because of Jack and Sam. "Hey man, why don't you take five and chill out for a bit. I'll sort some food."

Danny nodded, barely acknowledging his friend's words. He just needed to get out of here. The room, the building felt so restrictive, yet he didn't know why. He was a city boy, then why did he crave open space and buildings felt as though they were a prison to him.

Martin watched the lone figure on the beach. He couldn't imagine what Danny was going through, but he felt terrified. He so desperately wanted Jack to be here. He, Martin, was crap with the psychological stuff, Jack and, well Danny, were great with that stuff.

"I've made some sandwiches," he said sitting down.

Danny stared at the sand between his feet. The look of it seemed so natural to him. He, Danny Taylor, sitting on a beach, in shorts, barefoot. Yet, it felt so natural, so normal as if he'd been doing it for years. He racked his hands through his hair and sucked air through his teeth before continuing. "I heard a roar, this growl, like it came from the centre of the earth. It was all consuming, I've never heard anything like it in my life, nor do I want to again. The room shook, I ran to the window but all I could see was darkness. There was nothing there. Yet, at the same time, when I think about it, I feel a profound feeling of sadness, I don't know why but I do. I don't even know what happened."

Martin took a breath as he attempted to collect his thoughts. He wondered of Danny's memory, was actually that, or was it something else? Either way, it was something and after five years he would take anything he could get right now.

"It sounds like an earthquake," he finally said.

"Yeah, I thought that at first, but I've been in an earthquake and it somehow felt different."

"How?"

"I don't know?!" Danny exclaimed throwing his hands into the air. "I don't know okay!"

"Danny. Man, relax okay. We, I believe you, I just think." Martin paused for a moment. "I think you are subconsciously suppressing it." He quickly held his hands up. "I don't think you are aware of it, I just think there is so much going on right now."

"I know, it's just. I'm really trying Martin, I really am," Danny said desperately.

"I know, but I want you to close your eyes and think back to that day. I know it's hard, but it could be the key to unlocking case. If nothing comes from it, then, well don't worry."

Danny took a shaky breath and closed his eyes. He could hear the roar and feel the room shake, but this time he pushed into the memory rather than flee from it. There was something else, something different this time. "There was a rush of water; it almost sounded like a wave, but not quite. It was, it was terrifying."

"It's okay man, it's okay," Martin reassured as he watched his whole body shake. "You're safe here."

"I think." Danny paused, and took a breath. "Martin, I think it was a tsunami."

A/N: Firstly, a huge thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. I am going to away for next week at competitions, and thus, will have very little time to write. Therefore, I do not envision an update for at least week after this one. Sorry!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Martin pulled out his phone, he could remember a few tsunamis recently, but he couldn't be sure with the dates. "Okay," he said after a quick search. "There have been six tsunamis since 2009, and the vast majority in the Pacific."

"What if it wasn't a memory?"

"Then nothing comes from it."

"But we'll just waste valuable time and resources on it."

"Danny," Martin said finally. "Man, when we investigated a case, what did we do?"

"We followed every lead and piece of information we received," Danny replied without thinking.

"So, why wouldn't we investigate?"

"I don't know. I guess, well, I don't trust my memory right now."

"Fair enough." Martin leant back as he watched the sun make its slow journey towards the horizon. He vaguely wondered if he would see the green flash people talked about. "When Jack comes back he'll have something."

"What happens if he doesn't?"

"Then we see if we can get satellite feeds or canvass the area again," Martin replied, silently praying Jack would arrive shortly. "Shall we go in?"

Danny pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on them. He repeated to himself, he, Danny Taylor, was a city boy. He hated the outdoors, but he knew he was deceiving himself. Maybe if he spoke to someone, someone like his best friend, he could find a reason. "I, fuck, Martin I don't understand, but buildings…" He trailed off for a moment and rubbed his face. "Buildings, they feel like a prison to me. I feel trapped, yet out here feels so natural, so normal. I just don't understand. I'm a city boy; you know the number of times you've tried to drag me out on hiking trips. Now, I don't know. I'm looking at my feet, at the sand between my toes and it looks as though it's unnatural, but it feels as though it's the most natural thing in the world. How the fuck does that work?"

"Honestly?"

"No, lie to me," Danny replied with a wicked smile, trying to inject some humour into his new found life.

Martin grinned back. "Obviously, you were abducted by aliens and injected with sand or something."

Danny shook his head smiling. "I'm trying to think about that memory, about the tsunami. Memory is multi-sensory event and that memory came to me when I was sitting on a beach. Now I don't know that's because I was found on a beach, and my body is linking the same senses or is it because of the last five years? Maybe I did spend the last five years on or near a beach."

Martin nodded. "Well it makes sense. If you heard and felt the tsunami, you had to be close to the coast. I reckon you had to be by a beach."

"But what if this is a complete waste of time?"

"Danny, have faith okay. Seriously believe in yourself."

"Would you?"

"What?"

"If this happened to you, and you'd been missing for five years, but couldn't remember anything from those five years… would you believe in yourself? Would you believe in a supposed memory?" Danny questioned.

"I-I, probably not," Martin replied truthfully. "But I do, Jack and I believe in you, and I know Viv and Sam will."

Danny nodded. "It's just, well." He stopped and rubbed his hands together for a moment. "If I was investigating this case, I know I would be saying the same thing, but it's different this time."

"Of course, you are the source of the investigation."

"The FBI will need to be involved at some point won't they?" Danny asked in a distance, lost voice.

Martin nodded. "Not yet though, they don't need to know yet."

"But it will cause you and Jack issues. They might even charge you with obstruction of justice."

"No, they won't."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure your dad-"

"My dad will stay out of it. He's the Director of the FBI; I'm a Congressman, who in the future may run for the Senate. He can't get involved."

"So, you reckon they won't as it'll be bad for PR?" Danny replied.

"Basically."

"Man, that's too greater risk! You guys have your careers to think about. I can't have you risking them. If I turn myself into the FBI, and they can investigate."

"Danny." Martin paused. "Do you honestly want to do that? Do you really want to be shut in a room with the FBI asking you question, after question? Questions you don't have the answers to." He watched his friend's head drop and his shoulders shake a little. "Neither do I. Man, you haven't asked me to risk my career, and I have chosen to because you are the best friend I've ever had."

"And as a best friend, you, I cannot have you risking your career!"

"Man, I don't think I am risking my career, in fact I think I would do more damage by not coming out here but that's not the reason I did."

They both looked up when they heard a car slowly make its way down the dirt track. Danny felt himself tense, not knowing who or what the car would bring.

"Did you find anything?" Jack asked, approaching the tow silent figures.

"Danny was in a tsunami."

"Martin, I-"

Martin held his hand up. "Danny, we've talked about this. Yes, it maybe crap, but why else would you remember it?"

Jack sat down next to them. "It would fit. The boat you jumped off and swam to shore on-"

"What?!" Danny exclaimed. "I was on a boat. Obviously, not being held against my will, and I jumped from it. Jack, it blows your whole theory of captivity out of the water."

"Danny," Jack started, holding his hands up. "I never got a name, as no one knows it, but this guy travels to the remote atolls; fishing and stuff. He goes to some of the inhabited Marshall Islands, Johnson atoll and Midway."

Danny frowned, "yes but if I was on a boat and I jumped off it. I acted upon my own free will."

"Yes, you did then but before." Jack paused. "My theory still stands. I think you were held on one of those remote inhabited islands. Now Johnson atoll has regular visitors, but some of the Marshall Islands and Midway-"

Martin nodded. "It fits with the tsunami. I know those islands were all hit in the Tōhoku tsunami in 2011."

"But how did I get there? Why was I there?" Danny questioned.

"I can't answer those questions right now, but I reckon we need to head to Midway," Jack finished.

A/N 1: Viv will make an appearance. This website only allows 4 characters to be listed, as I did it alphabetically, I ran out of characters.

A/N 2: For the purpose of this story Midway is completely inhabited and has no visitors. From my research I know it is inhabited but has the occasion visitor.


	7. Chapter 7

Apologies for the delay... life and all. Anyway, here's another chapter. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed so far, I hope you enjoy the next installment.

**Chapter 7**

"Midway?" Danny started. "I don't know."

"If you don't want to, that's okay. But I'm going out there. I can then report back, without you needing to step foot on the island," Jack replied.

"Jack, it would make far more sense if I came out there."

"But don't need to go out now, you can wait. Let me check it out first."

"Do you know what you are looking for?"

"Do you?" Jack replied, instantly regretting the harshest of his words.

"No, but you know as well as I do how memory can work. It can be stimulated by the environment. If I go back to the place I had been potentially held, my memories might come back." He looked away from for a moment. "I know what you are thinking. I may go there and crack up, but I'm cracking up now. I'm going to pieces not knowing what happened to me. Why it happened to me, or where I've been for the last five years!"

"I don't know Danny, it's quite a risk."

"Please Jack!" Danny pleaded. "I need to know. If it's good news, or bad, I need to know."

Jack looked at Martin for a moment, before pausing. "Okay then," he finally said.

Danny swallowed several times. "Thank you."

Martin having been silent for the duration of the conversation cleared his throat. He didn't know if it was a good idea or not. Going to Midway had the potential to send his friend into shock, yet he agreed with Danny. Going back to the place he had been held was the best way to find out. He just hoped whatever they found on the island wasn't too traumatic. "I'll look at getting a plane out there," he finally said.

* * *

It was somewhat difficult to get a flight to the Midway Islands, and he was loathed to use his father's influence, but somehow he managed it. That's why they found themselves on a small plane, flying over the endless expense of ocean. He wanted to talk to his friend, but the tense jaw and restless eyes, never leaving the window told him otherwise. He had no idea of Jack's plans when they reached Midway, or indeed, what lay on those islands. He glanced across at the man in question, at his folded arms and tense body, and wondered if Jack himself knew. It wasn't something they taught at Quantico. Best friend goes missing without a trace, turns up five years later not knowing where he'd been or what had happened to him. He closed his eyes as he felt the plane begin to decent. He found himself questioning if they were doing the right thing. Where they looking in the right place? Even, if Danny was ready for whatever they discovered, or if they found nothing at all.

* * *

"Leave him"

Martin turned slowly, feeling the sweat unhurriedly trickle down his back, to face the owner of the voice. "But"

"He needs time. He needs to try and make sense of whatever happened to him," Jack explained, looking at the still figure, sat silently staring out to sea. "He knows we are here. He knows we won't leave him."

"Does he?"

"What?"

"I don't think he has a lot of faith in people, he expects them to abandon him. He had it growing up and then, well after the shooting everyone abandoned him again when he need them the most," Martin said hotly. He winced as he watched the other man's eyes fall. "Shit Jack, I didn't mean it like that."

"No Martin," Jack replied holing his hands up. "No Martin, I deserved that. I keep trying to blame it on the workload or being too tired, but." He sighed and paused. "But, in reality how long does it take to ask someone how they are, if they need anything? I doubt Danny would have said anything, but at least he would have known someone was looking out for him, that he had someone to talk to if he needed."

Martin looked down, realising for the first time what had really happened in those six weeks he was on sick leave. "Too be fair Jack, none of us did. We were all too involved in our survival to help anyone else."

Jack nodded. "Danny," he called out to the silent figure. Seeing the head slowly rise, he continued. "Danny, we're going to look around the island. You can join us if you want, but if you don't want to; you've got a radio if you need anything."

Danny looked up and felt himself nodding. He desperately wanted to go with him friends, but he just didn't feel ready yet. He didn't feel ready to discover what happened to him over those lost five years. He knew he had been on these islands, he hadn't told Jack or Martin yet, but he knew. As soon as he had stepped foot on the low lying atoll, everything seemed so familiar, yet he couldn't place it yet. After all what would he say to them? 'I know I was here, but I don't know why?' He shook his head, even in his head his thoughts it sounded stupid. So he didn't even what to think of how they would sound out loud.

He returned his glaze to the sea, to its emptiness but to him it seemed so peaceful. A flock of albatross flew over his head, their call softening his thoughts. He tried to make sense of his thoughts, but found none. All that was alien to him before, he seemed to greet with open arms. Just what had happened to him and for what reason?

* * *

Jack cursed as he stumbled over another tuft of grass. There didn't appear to be much on the islands. Apart from the runway, there didn't appear to be any recent signs of human life. He knew of Midway from World War Two, and had vaguely heard it was an emergency runway, but never really paid much attention to the low lying atoll. But then, why would he? He never expected one of his agents to go missing, and then end up on this isolated, inhospitable island. Danny hadn't said anything, but he knew it was the island the moment they touched down. There was something about Danny's body language. He wondered how the hell Danny had survived here for those five years. Martin, maybe, but Danny…. Danny was a city boy, who hated the outdoors. How did he managed to survive in such an hostile location for so long.

"Jack!"

He jumped slightly as the voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "Have you found something?" he replied, as he started to walk down towards Martin.

"Yes," Martin replied, as Jack got closer. He held up what appeared to be a camera and some form of transmitting device.

Jack frowned. "What am I looking at?"

"This is a short range transmitter," Martin said pointing to the device.

Jack nodded. "What's the range?"

"I'm not sure, but my best guess it 5 miles, and that would be its maximum range."

Jack looked around. "Where the hell it would it go?"

"Either it would transmit to another device which would broadcast it further or-"

"Danny!" Jack exclaimed.

"What?!"

"Or whoever set that device, is still on the island and kidnapped Danny," Jack yelled over his shoulder as he ran in the direction of Danny.

* * *

A/N: According to my research the Midway Islands have a population of 60, with the occasional tourists. It also has one of the emergency runways for the Pacific (landings in 2011 and 2014). However, of the purpose of this story, it is inhabited and no planes had to made an emergency landing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

Jack raced over the next sand dunce, and he was there, exactly where they had left him. No one else could be seen.

"Danny!" he panted, as he ran small distance between them. "Danny, are you okay?" He paused anxiously, as the man in question slowly turned to look at him, with a mixture of confusion and annoyance.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" He looked over Jack's shoulder to see Martin scanning the area. He knew they had found something, something they believed was a threat to him. Part of him was terrified, the other part relieved. It confirmed his confused, jumbled thoughts. He had been here. "What have you found?" he said pushing himself to his feet.

"It doesn't matter right now Danny, but we need to go!" Jack replied urgently.

"No," Danny said, backing away. "No, not until you tell me what the fuck is going on! What the fuck have you found?!"

"We found," Jack stopped and laid his hand on the younger man's shoulder. "It's okay, it'll be alright."

"It evidently isn't, or you wouldn't have to run over in a blind panic. What the hell is going on?" Danny said backing away again. He watched Martin and Jack exchange glances. "Come on! This is me! How the hell do you expect me to start remembering if you hide things from me?!"

"We found a camera," Jack said eventually.

"A camera!" Danny exclaimed. "What kind of camera?"

"A video camera, it was connected to a short range transmitter," Martin said speaking up for the first time.

"A what?!"

"A short range transmitter," Martin repeated. "It's sending all of its data to another terminal."

"Yes, I know what a transmitter is, but why?"

"I don't know man, we only just discovered it."

"The point is, we do not know where it's transmitting to," Jack interjected.

"It's obvious it's transmitting to somewhere on this island!" Danny exclaimed pushing pass Jack. "Let's find the bastard! I want to know what I've been doing for five years, and why the fuck he chose to ruin my life!"

"No!" Jack yelled as he tried to grab Danny unsuccessfully. "Danny, we don't know anything about them, we don't know if he's, or they are dangerous. We don't have backup, and none of us are even armed. Please Danny!"

Nevertheless, Danny wasn't listening. All he could think of was this was the key to opening the memories of his lost five years. He hadn't told anyone about the bar. He knew he hadn't drunk there, he'd enjoyed a club soda and the company of a beautiful blonde, then it got very hazy. He knew she was somehow involved in the now the sinister twist. Cameras, transmitters and a remote, deserted island, it sounded like some fucked up version of survivor.

"Fuck!" Jack swore as he ran after the fleeing figure. "Martin, stop him!"

Martin started towards his best friend. He was just about to reach him, when his stopped and became rigid, as though someone had placed an invisible binding on him. "Danny?" he called out hesitantly. "Danny, man are you okay?" He exchanged a worried look with Jack, who was slowly rounded the still figure.

When Jack came face to face with Danny, he didn't like what he saw. The younger man's face wad deathly pale and covered in sweat. The eyes were staring unseeingly into the distance. "Danny?" he said gently, as he reached out. "Danny, are you okay?" But before he could make contact, Danny fell like a puppet whose strings had been cut. "Shit!" he exclaimed, as he dropped down next to the fallen man. The unseeing eyes where still open and staring in the distance. "Fuck, Danny! Danny!" But there was no response.

* * *

Several thousand miles away, in a darken studio, a man sat behind a bank of monitors. He stared at one in particular. It was a live feed from one of the islands. A man lay unmoving, and two unauthorized figures where kneeling next to him trying to get a response. A manicured nail hovered over a button as command came onto the screen.

_**'Player 5 - terminate - Y/N?'**_


	9. Chapter 9

Another chapter! Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed so far. Enjoy.

**Chapter 9**

"Damn it Danny," Jack yelled, shaking the unresponsive man. "Don't you dare do this to me!" He looked up. "We need to get him off this island now!"

Martin could hear some words, but he couldn't make sense of them. He continued to stare at his once energetic friend, lying still, as though dead.

"Martin! We need to get him to the plane!"

He shook his head, as though pulling himself out of some form of trance. "Why?" he managed to say.

"Because he needs help, and that's not going to happen here!" Jack exclaimed. He hoped to god Danny's collapse was link to something psychological. Whilst it wasn't ideal it was better than the alternative. They had done numerous tests on the younger man; blood tests, CT scans, MRI scans and found nothing. If they had missed something, and Danny did have a head injury, well it didn't bare thinking about. They were several hours from the nearest hospital, if Danny had a major head injury he would never make it.

Martin nodded slowly and helped Jack pull Danny's limp body to his feet. "What." He stopped and swallowed hard. "What do you think is wrong with him? You said he was fine!"

"I don't know! The hospital said he was fine! They told me there was nothing physically wrong with him!" Jack exclaimed, as he slowly but unsurely began to half carry; half drag the unconscious man towards the aeroplane. "All I know he's going to better in a hospital than here, in the middle of fucking nowhere."

"Jack," Martin breathed, worry laced into the tone of his voice. "Jack, if Danny has a major head injury, he's not going to make it."

Jack bit his lip. "I know, but I'm going to give up. Even if he has a tiny chance, I'm not going to let him die."

* * *

Jack continued to eye the unconscious man. He appeared to be better than before; his breathing and pulse had returned to normal. However, he was still drenched in sweat and his skin had taken a grey, waxy appearance.

"Danny," he said, shaking the younger man gently. "Come on Danny, enough is enough; you need to wake up now."

He swallowed several times as the fog slowly cleared from his brain. He wasn't quite ready to open his eyes just yet. He knew he was lying down, it was soft but wasn't the beach. That coupled with the almost airless surroundings, he knew he wasn't home anymore. He struggled to think where he was. None of the buildings had any windows, so he had to be content with the breeze blowing through all year around. During the hot summer months it was quite a relief, but during the hurricane season it was somewhat interesting. He frowned, he could hear voices. Human voices. Apart from himself, there were no other humans on his island. He listened again; there was another sound which he couldn't quite place. He thought again, jet engines, the familiar drone of the engines. The trouble was he couldn't remember getting on a plane. He sat up and opened his eyes almost simultaneously, instantly regretting it as his world spun violently.

"Damn it Danny!" Jack muttered, quickly grabbing by the shoulders. "Lie down for a moment will you!"

Danny blinked several times as he tried to clear his vision. He frowned as he saw Jack, and could just make out Martin sitting behind him. What were they doing here? They weren't on the island with him, but then again he couldn't remember arriving on the island, or why he was there. "Jack?" He closed his eyes again as his world continued to spin.

"Well if you're not going to lie down, at least keep your eyes closed for a moment," Jack muttered.

"What happened?"

"You probably have low blood pressure and then sat up too quickly," Jack replied, hoping his assessment was correct.

"Why am I on a plane?"

Jack and Martin exchanged worried looks. "Danny, what can you remember?" he said slowly.

"I-I, umm, I don't know."

"Danny, take it slowly okay? There's no pressure, just take a moment to think about it," Jack said sitting next to the younger man.

He leant forward and racked his hands through his disheveled hair. "I-I." He swallowed hard. "Oh god, I was on a boat and somehow ended up in Hawaii. They did numerous tests on me and then you turned up. I found out I'd lost five years of my life. We stayed at Martin's friend's house before flying out to Midway."

"Good," Jack said, nodding encouragingly. "What do you remember leading up to your collapse?"

"Collapse?"

"Yes, you collapsed," Jack paused and lay a hand on Danny's shoulder. "It's okay if you don't remember, just take your time."

"I-I" He sat back and rubbed his face. "You and Martin over and said something about a camera and transmitter, and we have to get off the island." He stopped for a moment and looked at Jack for approval. Seeing an encouraging nod, he continued. "But I was really pissed off and wanted to find the person, and well, quite frankly beat the shit out of them for ruining my life. Then there was a sound. It was like a fog hand descended in my mind and there were." He stopped and looked down.

"And what?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Danny, whatever it is you can tell me. I'm not going to judge you; I just want to help you."

"There were, there were, umm, voices," Danny finally said, covering his face with his hands.

"What kind of voices?" Jack gently pushed.

"I'm not really sure. I could barely hear them above the 'white' noise." Danny sighed heavily. "Shit Jack, what does this mean? Do I have schizophrenia?"

"I don't know, but I doubt it," Jack reassured. "Danny, you were brought to Midway for a purpose. I don't know why, but you were brought here for a reason. That noise, it sounded like an air raid siren didn't it?" He watched Danny nod. "I think it triggered something your mind. I think that's the reason you collapsed."

"Some form of mind control?" He watched Jack nod. "Oh god," he exclaimed letting his head fall into his hands.

"Danny, it'll be fine. I'm not saying it'll be easy but it will be okay. Someone programmed your mind to react to that sound; we just have to de-programme it." He watched Danny nod slowly. "Now are you sure you're okay? No headaches, blurred version etc.?"

"I'm fine."

"Well you are going to the hospital to get check out when we get back."

"Jack, I'm fine."

"Danny, you collapsed and were unconscious for over an hour. You've been missing for over five years and you can't remember them."

"Please Jack, I'm fine. I don't need to go to hospital," Danny pleaded. "I don't want to."

"Look we both know you didn't get checked out last time. We got lucky; we might not have that same chance again."

"You're not my boss anymore; you can't order me to do anything."

"No, no I can't." Jack paused and took a breath before continuing. "But as a friend, as someone who cares about you, I'm asking if you could. If something happened to you, and I could have prevented it. Well, shit Danny, I could never forgive myself."

Danny slowly nodded. "Okay, I'll go."

"Thank you. I'm going to talk to the pilot, but you stay here and take it easy."

Danny leant back, noting for the first time the deep, plush leather seats. He wondered who had paid for the plane, it couldn't have been cheap. A voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Hey man," Martin said walking nervously over.

"Who paid for the plane?"

"What?"

"I need to know who paid for it, so I can pay them back."

"Jack did, but I would like to see you trying to get him to agree to it."

"I've got to try. It doesn't seem right, him spending all of this money, just so I can try and remember what happened to me."

"Danny, we both know Jack is a very stubborn man, he's not going to change his mind. You can try, but he just won't. How are you anyway?" He looked at his friend, wondering if he had ever seen him look so physically and mentally drained. He doubted it.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter there will be a lot more Martin and Danny interaction. Viv and Sam will make an appearance soon!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

After five minutes he was ready to leave. After an hour he was climbing the walls. After three hours he was just about to climb out of the window.

"Danny, relax, it'll be okay."

"Then why is it taking so long?!" Danny exclaimed, pausing his pacing for a moment.

"They need to make sure."

"Can't I just go?"

"You can, but you promised me you would get yourself properly checked out," Jack replied calmly.

Danny was just about to reply when the door opened. The faceless man started speaking, but he wasn't listening. He needed to get out of here; he needed to get away from this urban jungle. He watched the doctor leave. "So, can I go?"

"He said you are physically fine, but he wants to run more tests."

Jack held his hands up. "I know, I took the detail, but that's it."

"I'm sorry Jack; it's just, well..."

"It's okay, you don't need to apologise to me," Jack replied calmly. "I'll get the car."

"If it's okay with you, I'll walk."

"Of course," Jack replied nodding. He cast a glance at Martin, hoping he would read his thoughts.

"Hey man," Martin said, reading Jack's thoughts. "Do you mind if I join you? It just feels as though I haven't been off a plane in last few days, I could do with stretching my legs.

* * *

"Do you know where you are going?" Martin finally said, after following his friend's relentless pace down some streets and onto the beach.

"Sure," Danny said as he rapidly walked along the beach. "We need to go this way," he said pointing in a random direction.

"Danny wait," Martin said, jogging to catch up with his friend. "Let's at least look at map before we set off."

"But," Danny said, hopping from one to the other nervously.

"If we go the wrong way, and get lost. Well best case, we have to phone him and he picks us up, and you know we'll never hear the end of that. Worse case, Jack reports us missing…." Martin trailed off, and raised his eye brows. He watched and waited for a reaction. Seeing none, he continued. "Man, it's alright."

"I-I, I don't know what's got into me." He looked out to the sea. "I really don't know what's got into me."

"What? Apart from being missing for the last five years?"

"I guess," Danny said hesitantly. "I just want to know what happened and why. Then, then, maybe, I can start moving on."

"That's what we are going to do brother," Martin replied slapping his friend on the back. "I know it's fucked up, but between all of us, we will figure it out."

Danny nodded. "So, have you figured out where we are going?"

"Yup," Martin replied, pulling out his cell phone. "We are here, and we need to go here."

"Phones have seriously moved on, last I remember the iPhone 3 had just been released."

Martin smiled tensely, really realising how much Danny had missed. It wasn't the developments of a stupid cell phone, but world events. Deaths of former world leaders, wars, elections, earthquakes, every event that occurred in the last five years and continued to have wide reaching consequences; all of which Danny didn't know about.

"Please tell me Obama is still President." He watched Martin nod. "I figure that. They've asked me several times and I've never got a funny look."

"I'm sorry."

Danny frowned. "Sorry for what?" he replied.

"For not finding you."

"its okay man, I know you guys looked for me."

"But." Martin paused and stopped walking for moment. "What if we missed something and you could have been found sooner?"

"Man, don't do that to yourself. Yes, sure, you could have missed a piece of information could have found me. But-"He stopped and looked at Martin, seeing in each person the effect of his disappearance had on each of them. "You know was well as I do how difficult it can be to find people. Even when we find them, we can't connect the dots."

"I know, but this time it was different, it was personal."

"What happened?"

"What?"

"What happened during my case?"

"Danny?"

"Martin, I need to know. God knows what has happened to me in the last five years."

Martin nodded, he took a breath. "After we had determined you were missing, we obviously opened a case. It wasn't long before Van Doran threw us off it. Rick's search didn't bring anything and so it was handed to some team in DC.

_Flashback_

_Martin shifted painfully in his chair. "Who are they?" he asked as a group of twenty agents, who he had never seen entered the office._

"_I've no idea, but it can't be good," Sam replied, her glaze not leaving Jack's office. He looked drained and defended. "It's got to be about Danny."_

"_It is," Tom Wilkins, a fellow agent, said sitting next to them. "We've been kicked off the case. They're being some agents from DC."_

"_Oh for fuck's suck," Martin exclaimed. "All of his chopping and changing isn't going to help Danny. Do they know anything about missing person cases? It's been hundred and forty four hours since Danny went missing, every fucking minute we waste is a minute Danny doesn't have."_

"_When was the last time you slept? Because you look like shit."_

"_Have you looked in the mirror recently? You're not exactly the post boy for healthy living right now," Martin sniped back._

"_Will you two shut up," Sam exclaimed. "Tom, what's happening? Why were you kicked off the case?"_

"_Apparently it's too personal or some other crap like that. Fine, but they barely looked at our notes."_

"_I'm sure they will," Sam reassured._

"_No, I don't think they will. We've been working on several theories, one of which is Danny ever made it home. But they seemed to pay more attention to the crappy conspiracy theories! It's such shit! The lead agent is one of those greasy pole career agents. I doubt he's worked missing persons. It's such horseshit! So, yes it's personal! Danny's my friend, I want to able to bring him home, unharmed!"_

"_You think I want anything different?!"_

"_No, no man," Tom breathed. "I know he's your friend as well. It's just, fuck, I don't think they running this case well. I think they are looking in the wrong places."_

"_We've got to trust them," Sam said speaking up._

"_Why?" Martin snapped._

"_Because right now, they are the only chance Danny has," Sam retorted._

"_It doesn't mean we can't fight, we need go find him," Tom almost yelled back._

"_Do you think you can think objectively? Because, well, I don't think I can," Sam yelled back._

"_I-I," Martin started; he looked at Tom and could see him nodding. "Fine, I can't be objective, he's my best friend. Something has happened to him. Sure, I cannot be objective, but I know something has happened to him." He glance a dirty look over his shoulder at the new agents. "They are going to rid Danny's life apart, and then they'll file a report to say ran away with a cocktail waitress._

"I, we, never gave up." Martin swallowed and looked towards the land. "Of course, you know you still have an open case. You know it turned into a cold case, and the FBI was the laughing stock of the intelligence community. But, we never gave up. We knew you were alive, we knew something had happened to you. I knew wherever your were you couldn't contact us."

"Martin, you have to go."

"What?"

"Man, don't think for a second I don't appreciate what you have done for me, but I can't have you putting your life on hold for me."

"Shouldn't that be my choice?" Martin retorted.

"Man, I know you would be great as a congressman. I know you would be a fuck lot better than any of the shitty politicians we have out there. You need to back for your re-election, and well, win it."

"Danny, you know with what we found, the FBI will have to been involved."

"I know, there are probably other victims out there. "

"It's not going to be easy Danny."

"I know, but." Danny paused and took a breath. He looked towards Midway, and place he barely knew but somehow felt like home. "I've got a lot of stuff to deal with and a hell of a lot to deal with around the corner." He sighed, and rubbed his face. "Man, if you stay, I'll that to worry about, I'll have the fact I ruin my best friend's life over my shoulders."

"You wouldn't," Martin exclaimed.

"I would," Danny said calmly. "You'll stay, and I would do the same if I was in your shoes. But Martin, you have so much to give."

"Man, you know the FBI are going to lay into you. They are, along with Interpol, are going to pretty much interrogate you. Are you sure you want me to leave?"

Danny nodded, continuing to stare out to the sea. He bit his lip. "I'll be alright."

"Are you sure?" Martin asked seriously. "I mean are you really sure?"

"I'm fine Martin," Danny lied. "I'll be okay."

Martin nodded. "Okay, but I don't like it. I know Jack will be there, but still."

"I'll be fine Martin," Danny replied. He sighed, and racked a hand through his hair. "Anyway, we better carry on. We don't want Jack to report us missing."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Danny, I'm really not sure," Martin said as he approached the house. "They are going to interrogate you."

"I know," Danny replied swallowing nervously. "And it'll be hell, but nothing like the regret I'll feel in a year's time, five years, ten or whatever. When you haven't been re-elected, then, man I'll feel like hell for the rest of my life. What the FBI and everyone else will do to me will affect me for a few hours or days etc, but it won't affect me for the rest of my life."

"I'm not just talking about that, I'm talking about the last five years!"

"I'll be okay," Danny replied, trying a smile. "There's Jack and I can phone you, right?"

"Phone me?! Of course you can. In fact, I'll only go if you swear to me you'll phone me twice a day! I'm really worried about you."

"Martin, I'll be fine. Honestly man, I'll be fine," Danny reassured.

Martin was just about to reply when he was interrupted by Jack bounding over.

"Boys!" Jack said greeting them as they made their way toward the house. He cast a quick glance over Danny, pleased to see he looked a lot healthier than he had a few hours ago. He knew it had been a mistake to take him to Midway. Sure they had learnt a lot, more than they had learnt in five years, but to what ends? Danny had collapsed; they had been lucky and got away with it. But what if they hadn't? They would have been hours from help and Danny would most certainly have died.

"Hi Jack."

"Did you have a good walk?" Jack asked, keeping the conversation light.

"Yup, it was really good," Martin replied trying to fill the silence.

"Danny?"

"Fine thanks," Danny replied. He paused for a moment. "I'm-. Jack, I just don't know what's got into me."

Jack waved his hand. "Don't worry... You've got to do whatever feels right for you and if sitting on the beach alone feels right, then that's what you do."

"Thanks Jack, I just feel so bad. You've done so much for me and I done nothing in return."

"Nothing?" Jack exclaimed. "You're alive, that's more than I could have ever wished for." He patted Danny's arm. "You came back to us. At times I never thought that would happen."

Feeling uncomfortable, Danny looked away. "I'm going to-" He stopped and bit his lip.

Somehow knowing what Danny was about to say Jack replied. "That's fine Danny, but food will be ready in half an hour."

Martin watched Danny nod. Sensing his friend wanted sometime alone, he followed Jack into the house. "Jack, I-"

"Martin, he's been through a lot, he needs to deal with it in his own way."

"I get that, it's just." Martin stopped and rubbed his face.

"Martin, did Danny say something that concerns you? Do you think he's a danger to himself?" Jack questioned urgently. He hadn't seen any signs, but what the hell did he know?

"What?" Martin exclaimed. "No, no nothing like that." He paused and took a breath. "He wants me to go back for my re-election, but I'm not sure. He's my brother and I don't want to leave him, especially not now. The FBI are going to interrogate him. He says he's fine, and he'll be okay, but I'm just not sure. I don't know what to do Jack. Tell me what to do."

Jack rubbed his face for a moment, feel relived it was Martin, not another issue Danny had to face. "Go, I know it doesn't feel right but you don't want to put an additional stress or pressure on him."

"It just doesn't feel right!"

"I know it doesn't but you can still phone him right?"

"I told him he needs to phone me twice a day."

Jack nodded. "I know it doesn't feel right and if I was in your shoes. I doubt I would know what to do, but we don't matter. The only person who matters is Danny."

Martin signed and sank back into the couch. "It just doesn't feel right that's all. What food did you get?"

Jack smiled at Martin's very 'Martin' like question. "Chicken and burgers. Stuff we put on the BBQ. We can be outside; I know Danny would prefer that."

* * *

"We've lost player 5," the shortest of the three men said nervously.

"How do you lose a player?" the older, and obviously more senior man exclaimed.

"He was picked up by a passing boat," the first man replied. He looked nervously at the third man.

"There's something else isn't there," the senior man said icily.

The first man nodded nervously. "Y-Yes, he came back with two other men."

"Fuck," the senior man swore. "Maria, are we comprised?"

A petite blonde lady walked into the airless room. "My hypnosis was good; he'll never remember a thing. They can question him all they like, but they'll never get a thing out of him. We are in the clear, just as long as he," she said, her eyes flashing towards the third man, "didn't screw up."

"The signal goes through multiple satellites and changes its IP every other second. The encryption would make the NSA's look like a home Wi-Fi, we're good."

The senior man nodded. "Good, as you are aware player 5 was our most popular. We started with twenty players and we down to four. He was the only one to make it out alive, let's keep it that way." Without another word he turned on his heel and left the room leaving the remaining people to stare at the map. Red and green dots flashed up from the northern most reaches of Siberia, to the remote island of South Georgia and everything in between. The dot in the middle of the Pacific, Midway Atoll, flashed yellow, 'unknown'.

* * *

He sat staring out to sea, the cool night breeze ruffed his hair. He hadn't wanted Martin to go, but he had to. Martin was his best friend and he didn't want Martin to put his life on hold because of him. He knew Martin would make a fantastic Congressman and make so many positive changes. He didn't want to stand in the way. But in a few hours he was going to 'questioned' by the people he used to work with. They would ask him questions, questions he couldn't answer him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

He sat, nervously intertwining his fingers. He had never felt so alone in all of his life. Even during his childhood; where he was past from to group home, to foster family and sometimes random, drug filled hostels, he felt there had been someone. Now, he felt utterly powerless and exposed. He knew Jack was just across the street, but he couldn't be here. They had claimed it was an FBI issue, and Jack, as private citizen, didn't have necessary security clearance. Jack had tried to argue with them, but there no winning that argument.

_Flashback_

"_What do you mean I can't be there?!" Jack exclaimed._

"_I'm sorry Mr. Malone," Agent Partington said, "but it would be against policy."_

"_What fucking policy? Danny's told me everything; it's not as if I'd learn something new. I'm just going to be there for moral support."_

"_Mr. Malone, you not have the necessary security clearance to be part of this interview."_

"_Security clearance?! As I said, Danny's told me everything. I was the lead agent of the original investigation."_

"_Mr. Malone," Agent Partington said. "You are private citizen now; you do not have security clearance you once did. Also, as the original investigating agent, I believe you are compromised." _

"_Compromised?! What shit are you talking? I'm not taking part in the investigation, I'm there to support my-"_

"_Your what Mr. Malone? Your agent? You are not in the FBI anymore. Agent Taylor is, and we need him to answer questions."_

"_I was going to say my friend," Jack snapped back. "Yes he's FBI, but don't you think he at least deserves someone there during the investigation?"_

"_He's an adult Mr. Malone, he's trained FBI agent, I am sure he can cope with a couple of questions."_

_Jack raked his hands through his hair knowing he was fighting a losing battle. "He is, but why wouldn't you want anyone but yourselves and Danny in the room? Well, unless you are hiding something."_

"_As I said, and have said repeatedly, you do not have the necessary security clearance."_

_Jack shook his head and took a step back. He paused for a moment, before taking Danny's upper arm and leading him away from Agent Partington. "Danny, I'm not happy with this. Someone needs to be there with you."_

"_Jack, as he said, I'm an adult. I'll be-"_

"_Don't you dare say you'll be fine! You don't, you shouldn't have to do this alone."_

"_But you heard what he said. You don't have the necessary security clearance," Danny sighed. He shrugged his shoulders. "It be alright Jack, I'll be fine."_

"_Danny, it doesn't feel right, they have some form of agenda," Jack argued. "I know you're an adult, but they are going to push you. They are going to ask you questions you do not have the answers to. I'm going to see if I can get someone to be with you."_

"_How long is that going to take? I need to get this over with," Danny said nervously. He looked around at the buildings, and the cars passing them. He felt trapped; he just needed get out of here. "I need to finish this, I need-"_

"_Danny," Jack said putting a comforting hand on the other man's shoulder. "We don't need to do this now. We can go away and I can phone the team. You shouldn't do this alone, I'm worried about you."_

"_Please Jack, I need to do this. Maybe I'll find out what happened to me," Danny begged._

"_Danny look me," Jack said gently. "I get it, I understand, I really do. But there's other ways, you don't need to go through this."_

"_I do," Danny said pushing past Jack. "There other victims out there, I need to stop this. They need to go home to their families."_

_End flashback_

Now he wished he had taken Jack's advice. He wished he hadn't persuaded Martin to go back and fight for his re-election. He wished, he wished he was anywhere but where he was. Jack had been right; he didn't have the answers to their repeated questions. But because he was hot headed he was here, without backup, without anything and he had never felt so alone or frightened in his life. Before he was sure he could remember something but now, now he was struggling to remember where he was staying, or even what day it was. He had been sat here for over five hours, with six federal agents asking him question after question. He knew they didn't believe him. Their questions were harsh and demanding, the complete opposite to Martin and Jack. Before he had entered this building, this prison, Jack had gone through everything he had told him. He had been calm and supportive, coaxing each answer out of him, unlike now. Now it felt like an interrogation, like he was a criminal. Maybe he was, but he couldn't remember the last five years, or what he had done.

"Did you see anyone on the island?"

"I don't know," Danny replied, his eyes darting desperately towards the door.

"Oh come on Agent Taylor, you don't expect me to believe that do you? I've seen your medical reports; there is nothing wrong with you!"

"I swear to you, I really can't remember," Danny whispered desperately, as he racked his hands through his dishevelled hair.

"How many times did you leave Midway?"

"I really don't know!"

"That's bull and you know it. You are really beginning to test my patience Agent Taylor," Agent Partington said, slamming a fist down on the table separating them.

"Can we take a break?"

"No!"

"Please!" Danny begged, feeling the bitter taste building in his mouth.

"Not until you tell me what I need to know! You are not leaving this room until you start talking!"

Feeling the pile rising from his stomach, he clammed a hand over his mouth and bolted from the room. He ignored the calls of his name, the requests for him to come back. He just knew he had to get away from that room; away from the questions. Unable to go any further, he stopped and emptied the contents of his stomach into the nearest trash can. Sinking down against the wall, he closed his eyes and pulled his knees up to his chest. He couldn't take any more of their questions but he didn't know how to get out of the building, and Jack couldn't get in. He was effectively trapped, imprisoned until he remembered what had happened. He doubted he had ever felt so alone or frightened in his life. He just wanted it to stop. He just wanted someone he knew and trusted to tell him it would be okay. But Jack was in a coffee shop across the road, unable to enter the building. He had sent Martin away. Sam was in Chicago and Viv, he presumed, was in New York.

Viv swore gently under her breath, and pushed herself off the wall. She had been flatten against the wall by some young hot headed agent. Some of them had no manners and he was going to have a word or two with him. But the sound of someone being violently ill, her anger melt away. As she rounded the corner she stopped, it couldn't be. He had been missing for five years. He couldn't be sitting in front of her. His hair was longer and more dishevelled than she had ever seen it. Somehow she knew it was him. She knew it was her Danny. She sunk down onto the floor next to him and held him like she had held Reggie when he had been a child. Resting her chin the top of his head, she felt tears snake their way down her face. These weren't tears of sadness and regret she had over the last five years, but tears of joy and relief.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Danny," Viv said quietly. "Danny, what happened?"

He buried his head into knees, not wanting to face the world right now. He didn't understand what was happening to him. His memory was getting poorer and he felt like hell. Just sitting here, with Viv, hugging him like he doubted he had ever been hugged before, not even by his mother. It somehow seemed to take some of the troubles, the trauma away from him.

"I-I, I don't know," he muttered into his knees.

"I'm sorry Danny, I didn't quite hear that.

"I don't know," Danny repeated, lifting his head from his hiding place.

"Okay," Viv replied gently. "Who did you come with?"

"I-I," Danny started, before sinking his head into his knees again. He took a breath before looking up. "Jack. He's outside in the coffee shop."

Viv frowned, she knew Jack and Danny were not on the best of terms when Danny had disappeared, but Jack had been devastated by the younger man's disappearance. Then why would Jack abandoned Danny when he obviously needed someone more than ever before? Where had he been for the last five years? Why hadn't contacted them? Why was he in the FBI building in a pair of jeans, t-shirt and flip flops? What had caused a man, who she considered her son, so much distress he had vomited and couldn't remember why he was in the FBI building in Hawaii? But it was not the time or the place for her questions. "Sweetie, I'm going to phone Jack and then how about we get out of here." she said rubbing his back. She watched him nod, before pulling out her phone and dialling a number.

He looked at his watch. It had been over five hours, and he hadn't heard or seen Danny. He shifted in seat; he was going to give it another five minutes before he was going to demand to see the younger man. It wasn't right. Danny was a good man, who wasn't under arrest, yet he been held there for over five hours. He jumped slightly as his phone rang. "Malone."

"Jack, it's me Viv."

"Hi Viv," he replied distantly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, it's Danny," she said getting to the point.

"Danny?"

"Jack, I know you've found him, he's with me."

Jack took a breath. "He's with you? How is he?"

"Not good."

Jack found himself nodding. He knew this would happen. He should have demanded he sat in the interview, or forced them to postpone it until someone he knew, and trusted could. "What's happened?"

"He's." Viv paused for a moment, as she looked at Danny. "He needs to get out of here; I think he's in shock or something. We need to get him to a hospital."

"No," Jack said shaking his head. "No, I'll give you the address of where we are staying. I've taken him to the hospital, and they've run a million tests and he's physically fine. He'll be better away from all of this stuff."

"Jack, what happened?"

"I don't know, I think he was on Midway Atoll for five years."

"Doesn't-"

"No," Jack said cutting Viv off. "No, he doesn't remember. And those bastards putting him a high pressure situation, in a confined space, well it was worse possible thing they could have done. Can I speak to him for a moment?"

Viv nodded. "Of course." Holding her hand over the phone. "It's Jack," she whispered.

"Hi Jack," Danny said hesitantly.

"Danny, are you okay?"

"I'm." He sighed. "I'm really sorry Jack, I swear I tried. I just, I just couldn't remember. They asked me question after question and I couldn't remember. I walked out, I just couldn't cope anymore. I threw up, but I swear I tried."

"Danny, Danny listen to me. Danny-boy, just take a breath okay. I know you tried, I know you tried with every fibre of your body. Your memory is very delicate right now, it needs to be nurtured and being interrogated for five hours isn't going to help."

"But Jack, I'm, oh fuck, I don't know."

"Danny, don't worry about it. Just go with Viv, she'll get it out of there, and then we'll sort everything out."

"Thanks Jack," Danny said, handing the phone back to Viv.

"Where are you staying?" She waited as Jack given the address. "Okay, I'll meet you there and can you pick some food up on the way? The boy needs a good feeding," she finished. She stood up and held out her hand. "Come on Danny, let's go. Let's get out of this place."

He had felt somewhat relived since he had left the FBI headquarters, but he still felt like a caged animal. He didn't think anyone understood, but if he didn't understand his situation, how did he expect anyone else to? "Viv, I've-" Danny started as they pulled up to the house

"It's okay Danny," Viv said with smile. "Just go."

Danny nodded, before trying the door and bolting outside. He took a couple of deep, slightly panicked breaths before racing into the beach. He could feel some of the stress leaving his body as he looked out to the emptiness. He still didn't understand why he craved it, but he thought about what Jack said. He needed to do whatever made him feel okay, whatever made him feel safe.

"Viv," Jack said with a nervous smile. "Good to see you again."

"You to," Viv replied returning the smile. "So, Danny…"

"Danny's-" he trailed off.

"Danny's what Jack? What the hell happened to him?"

"I-I, I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know, you've spoken to him haven't you? I could barely get more than two words out of him."

"I think he's been on Midway Atoll."

"You think? Surely he's told you what happened?!"

"No," Jack said shaking his head sadly. "He doesn't-." He paused for a moment before continuing. "He didn't realise he had been missing for five years before I told him."

Flashback

_Apart from the few days of beard growth and slightly longer hair, Danny didn't look much different than he did five years ago._

"_Jack?" _

"_Danny," he managed to reply. He looked Danny up and down again. His body language looked normal; he didn't appear afraid, relived or remorseful._

"_Jack, can you tell these doctors I'm fine, I just fell asleep that's all!"_

_He frowned. It had been five years, why hadn't Danny reacted differently? He thought of many things over the last years. A phone call informing him of Danny's death. Maybe, a hospital informing Danny had been admitted with terrible injuries. Danny merely turning up one day, but this, this was different. "Sure," Jack replied a lost tone. _

"_Please!" Danny pleaded_

_He found himself nodding as he slowly stepped forward and touched Danny's shoulders as he thought he was checking he was real. _

"_They've had me here for hours and run god knows how many tests. I'm just tired that's all, and after the last few months can you blame me!"_

"_Danny sit down."_

"_Jack? Jack, what's going on? Why are they running all of these tests? Oh god, please don't say I've been drinking!"_

"_No, they ran a full tox screen when you came in, you're clean." Jack replied as sat down next to the younger man._

"_Then what?" Danny exclaimed, becoming more and more agitated. _

"_What's the date?" Jack asked finally. A question that had been plaguing his mind, a question he never envisioned asking._

"_The date? September 12__th__ 2009," Danny replied. "Okay, I'm a couple of days out, but, well you know."_

_He found himself racking his hands his hair as the gravity of the situation became clear. Danny couldn't remember. Danny had no knowledge of the last five years. He doubted he was the right person to deliver this news but what choice did he have? "Danny, it's November 14__th__ 2014, you've been missing for over 5 years."_

_End flashback_

Jack shook his head. "No," he said sadly. "He remembers bits but not what happened."

Viv nodded. "You go out there and talk to him. I'm still FBI, I'm sure I can deal with those pack of jokers if they turn up here. The main thing is we make sure Danny is safe."

Jack took a breath before replying. "I'll do my best." He slowly began to walk out towards the beach, where he knew Danny would be. He stepped back and watched the lone figure pace back and fore for a moment. "Danny," he called out. "Are you alright?"

Danny looked up for a moment, before returning to his relentless pacing. "I'm so sorry Jack, I swear I tried. I really did, I just, I just couldn't remember."

"I know," Jack replied calmly. "I know did, but I asked a question. Are you okay?"

"What?"

"Danny are you okay? Do you have a headache, blurred vision, vomiting etc?"

"No. Wait-" He paused. "I did throw up at the FBI, but I don't think. Well, I don't think that has anything do with concussion."

"No," Jack replied shaking his head. "I don't think it does either. I think they pushed you so hard, you cracked. You couldn't take more and your body reacted."

Danny stopped for a moment. "I just don't get it; I don't get any of this. I just, fuck Jack, what the hell is happening?!" He collapsed down next to a tree and racked his hands through his hair.

"I don't know Danny, but I tell you what we will do. We are going to back to Kauai; you seemed to be more relaxed there. All FBI, Homeland etc will go through us. No one some much looks at you without your permission and-" He stopped for a moment. "Phone Martin, you promised you would phone him twice a day, it's been 48 hours and you haven't phoned him once."

Danny nodded as he took the phone from Jack's open hand. "But his re-election?"

"That's Martin's choice. If you don't phone him, he'll get the next flight over. If you speak to him, you may be able to stall him."

"I'll do my best," Danny replied with a smile. He watched Jack leave before dialling a familiar number. "Hey man," he said with smile, hoping Martin would believe him.


End file.
